Percabeth, Actually
by There She Goes And Shes Comin
Summary: Because Percy gets dumped for a guidence counsellor, Grover nearly gets killed by Juniper, Jason trails in the wake of famous actress, Piper McLean, Leo riding shotgun, Ella can't speak to Tyson, Nico does drugs to Reyna's horror, and Mr. D feels heartache at 57. This story tells the interconnected stories of six couples as they struggle through their own aspects of love. Rom-Com
1. Percy and Annabeth

**This story will follow many viewpoints, many love stories. Head to the Poll to choose your favourite: At this link. Love can be messy… an all of it is linked. References to many films, so watch out for them. Even tell me if you find them. And please review so I know if this is worth continuing. **

**Percy and Annabeth **

"**Percy, I think… I think we should stop seeing each other."**

I ate my crab.

"Percy… are you listening?"

I drunk my beer.

"Percy? I'm… I… I think it's you, not me."

I put down my napkin. "Pardon?"

Annabeth looked happy to see me speak. "I don't think this is working."

I put down my fork. "What? The restaurant? Do you want to order again?"  
She shook her head. "No, Percy, I'm dumping you."

I picked my fork up again and ate my stupid crab. "Why?"

She shook her head. "We're not going anywhere, are we?"

I shook my head. "No! No, we are going somewhere."

"Are you sure?"

I raised my hands in exasperation. "Yeah! Why do you think I was going to propose?!"

Annabeth blanched. "You were… _what?"_

I shrugged. "Oh well, doesn't matter now. I'll just eat my crab." I ate my crab.

Annabeth started to cry. "Don't you care?"

I wiped sauce from my mouth. "I care."

"What the fuck? You're eating your crab! You'd rather marry that!"

I looked up. "That's unfair, and you know it."

Annabeth calmed down.

"The crab is the size of the ring. It would be silly."

Annabeth looked up angrily. "This is what I'm talking about!"

I was obviously not going to be eating happily tonight.

"Please, Annabeth, enlighten me."

"All you care about is your stupid swimming award!"

I shrugged. "It was national!"

"It was national," she agreed. "For the under 12s!"

"Well, the 20s and over is hard, you know, I'm building up!"

"By beating kids!"

"If I have to," I shrugged.

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy… we want different things, this can't have lasted, you must have known that?"

I sat up. "Did we come here to eat?"

"Yes."

"How are we different?"

"You are a prick, and I have a career!"

I shook my head. "You teach kids to paint with their fingers. I could do that!" I started painting with my fingers on the napkin. She was a fucking kindercarton teacher. It didn't take any work.

"Stop Percy." She told me, as I 'painted' her napkin.

I put on a high voice. "Thanks Miss Chase! You taught me to paint with my fucking fingers! You're so smart!"

"Percy!"

I sat back. "Yes?" I replied politely.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked me.

I pretended to think. "Maybe my crab is too spicy, no, that's not it. How about my girlfriend is with another guy? No… that's silly, oh, I have it, maybe it's because my swimming award is for the under 12s!"

Annabeth rested her head in her hand. "This is not going well."

"No," I took her hand. "No, it's great. Look, here comes the ring," I pointed at the waiter (with a band in tow) carrying the box on a platter.

I smiled. "See? Yay, I can get dumped on my knee!"

Annabeth looked sorry, but her face hardened.

I took the ring off the platter, stood and opened it. "Annabeth… will you fuck off with another guy? Please?"

The waiter sensed danger and took my arm.

"Sir, maybe you should-"

I pushed him away. "Don't tell me what to do, plate jockey!"

Annabeth stood, her dress rustling. "You weren't even going to get on your knee?"

I looked at her, mouth open, before nodding, looking at the waiter ("She wants me to get on my knee"), so I did.

"Happy?" I asked. "You get to look down on me? You missed it, haven't you? All those small kids you can dominate and teach to vandalise in Kindercaten-"

"It's Kindergarten, you prick!" She shouted.

I got on both my knees and pretended to be a kid. "Miss, that was a naughty word!"

Did it help? Probably not, but I was a bit angry.

Annabeth made to slap me, but she held back and started to walk off.

I stood up and threw the ring back on the platter.

"Why don't you flog that?" I told the waiter.

I sat down, and ate my crab, before standing up again.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I ran after her, realising what I'd just done. I had to fix this.

I caught up with her, grabbing her arm.

"Get off me Perseus!" she shouted.

I spun her around, looking at her seriously.

"Annabeth… look, you forgot the keys." I held up the car keys.

She looked at me. "You're just going to let me go?"

I shook me head. "Whatever."

She stared at me. "I'm just 'whatever'?"

I shrugged. "Make sure you turn the radio up. That way you won't hear me get mugged as I walk the dark streets."

She scowled. "Bye, Perseus. I'll move your stuff."

She walked to the car.

I cupped my mouth. "I bet you already got them all packed up!"

She looked back at me.

"You know it would be safer for you to walk home?" I shouted. "I mean, no-one would dare to attack a troll like you!"

"Fuck you Jackson!" She shouted, before getting in and driving off.

I pretended I couldn't hear as she drove past me. "Sorry? I don't speak stupid!" I shouted.

I looked around at the dark streets. "Fuck this." I pulled out my cellphone to call my one constant.

My best friend Grover.

**Please review. It'll show if this thing can actually agree and it makes me happy! Please? I'll be your best friend!**


	2. Grover and Juniper

**Okay, thanks to the people who reviewed. This story gets happier BTW, so I hope more people will review, as that would be awesome, and make this seem successful! But, no-one really will… *sad face* I'm going to get it going first, before I give up hope, but be assured you can find any character here, from Percy, to Tyson, Annabeth to Reyna. Hope to get some more support, but we'll just have to see. No! I sound moany. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. **

**Grover and Juniper**

"**Sounds like you really messed that one up."**

I looked at Percy from across the sofa. He didn't look too good. He was slouched, wet from the rain, his black hair hanging across his face, his suit loose on him.

He looked up at me, bleary eyed. "I feel like crap, Grover." He buried his head in his hands.

"I mean," he looked up, "it's not just like I let her walk away! I basically shouted her out." He hit the table with his foot. "I mean, I was going, I was supposed to be a promised man by tonight. How did it go wrong?"

He looked at me, pleadingly. I didn't know what to say. He and Annabeth hadn't looked bad last time, but, well, I didn't know what happened behind the scenes, did I?

Juniper, my beautiful wife, her fair hair gathered up in a bandanna, walked in with drinks for us all. It was one of the reasons I loved her, the amount of stuff she could carry without effort.

She sat down next to me, and I wrapped my arm around her, before I noticed Percy's face.

Juniper took Percy's hand. "We're sorry Percy."

Percy nodded, not really taking it in. He took a sip of his drink, before fixing his eyes on us.

"She mentioned another guy… do you know who it could be?"

I sat back. "Is it a teacher?"

Percy seemed to get sadder. "I insulted her job. Why? I loved her job. Those paintings she'd bring home, she looked so happy when she gushed about them." He looked bitter as he said:

"We always agreed we'd start our own family once we got married." Percy gave a quick, sarcastic smile before his face dropped back to depression.

"There goes that story."

Juniper was very quiet, distracted even.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Grover, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I insisted.

She nodded. I decided not to push her. You can get in trouble that way.

I looked at Percy. "Did you push her?" I asked.

Percy shook his head. "Not that I know."

I nodded. "Come on Percy, there are lots of things left in life, you'll survive."

Percy glared at me, and I realised what I'd just said. That was stupid.

I looked around, before standing up. "Let's play a game?"

I got off the sofa and explored our apartment until I found a game about crystals.

I came back and placed it on the table.

"Come on Percy. You're not going to make me play this alone?" I held it up.

Percy sighed, before agreeing.

I opened it up and passed a set of cards around.

Percy looked at his. "You are Opal. You are happy, carefree, and intelligent."

I nodded. "Sounds good, Percy!"

"You are with the one you will be with forever. You won't break up, because to break up, would be the death of you and all your happiness."

I sprung up. "Okay, let's quit this." I grabbed the cards and threw them aside.

Juniper sprung up too. "I need to go to the bathroom."

She ran off, and I knew it. She was acting weird.

I leaned in to Percy. "Why do you think she's acting so weird?"

But Percy was far away. "This was Annabeth's favourite song. She loved that Randy what's his face."

I cleared my throat. "That's Weezer."

Percy shrugged. "Whichever."

"Why is Juniper acting so weird?" I put forward again.

Percy chuckled. "Maybe she's fucking another guy."

"What?"

"Maybe he's in the bedroom."

"Percy," I snapped my fingers. "I'm sure that's not it."

Percy slammed his cards down. "You'd _think _she would have the class to go after this guy _after _we've broken up, but no, she can't wait. I wasn't too bad was I? I was 'good'. I'm sure she liked the sex side. I wasn't too bad. Or… or was I?"

"Percy-," but he was on a roll.

"Listen to this song. 'So much pain may come our way, blah blah, without you I'm blue, right? Guess she skips this part of the song. She sings, 'So much pain may come _my _way, so I'll fuck the playground professor." He looked up, angrily. "Who is this guy?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Percy snorted. "Bet he's tall and good looking. Bet _he _can finger paint."

I looked at the television, before turning it on.

It flashed to the news, and there on screen was Piper McLean, the famous actress, you've heard of her of course, in _'At a Café'_, _'Subtle Paris', 'Love At First Punch', _and her more action ones, which were really good too, _'Blood Ribbon' _etc. She was a really good actress. We'd been 'dragged' to all her movies by Juniper and Annabeth, but we liked them. Good comedies, and she always went for the win. She was even tipped for an Oscar after her latest movie, _'Couples.'_. She was about the same age as us, in her early twenties.

And, between you and me, she was drop dead gorgeous. I mean, I would take Juniper any day, ever, I mean, I loved her, but still, one couldn't help but admire her ass as it flexed in those tight jeans in that one movie and I know for a fact I've watched the Youtube video of her stripping to her underwear more than once.

And to top this all off, she was awesome as a person, or at least from her interviews.

I watched the television to see her talking about her new movie.

I turned back to Percy. "You want to stay here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No, I'm fine. I'll get by, don't worry."

He stood up, and before I could stop him, he walked out of the house and closed the door.

I sat there, before turning off the television and making my way over to the bathroom.

"Juniper? Are you okay?"

I heard her voice, muffled, come out from the other side. "I'm fine!"

I wasn't sure about that. "Seriously, is something wrong? You can tell me!"

I heard the door unlock, and Juniper stepped out.

"How much are you making Grover… at the video store?"

I shrugged. "Enough. I'd have to ask Percy, he's the one who counts the money."

Juniper looked at the apartment and shook her head. "It's too small," she muttered.

I frowned. "Its fine, I'm sure. What's wrong, why do you care now?"

Juniper took my hands. "Grover… we're having a baby." She stated.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Thought you said we were having a child."

She nodded, and the full thing hit me. Wow, a baby. They were loud.

I smiled, nodded, and walked to the sofa. This was new, right? This was really… weird. I needed to call Percy, but no, he… not in his state.

Juniper came up to me, and held up the little pregnancy thing.

It was positive.

I nodded. "Wow, this…" My legs went weak and I fell to the floor.

**Please review. Just below, take two seconds of text. Please? **


	3. Jason and Piper

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I keep changing the blurb bit, trying to find the best one. Which one did you guys like? What makes you read a story; just it would help me to get more views. hope you like this, and I'm going to do some advertisement on my other story 'The Perseus Attraction', which has loads of views, so hopefully I can get some more. But first I'm branching this out do you guys have an idea of the multiple stories I'm talking about! Please review as this story needs all the help it can get, and enjoy. **

**Jason and Piper**

"**I heard that if you get too near, they'll eat you!"**

I turned away from Leo shouting in my ear, and looked back at the place where the person we were stalking was.

Some guy saw me with my notepad and Leo with his camera and threw his sandwich at us.

"Bastards!" he shouted, before walking off.

We were journalists. We knew we were scum.

Leo adjusted his camera. "So, we going?"

I nodded. "Let's get that interview."

We leaped across the gap and ran towards the wall. Oh, yeah, we were on a building, trying to get through a window. The guy who'd shouted at us had been on the ground, hence why he shouted and threw his sandwich.

Leo ate the sandwich as we looked at the side of the building.

"Now what?" Leo asked. "Should we give up? Tell Mr. Chiron we blew it?"

I shook my head. "No, we climb."

Leo groaned. "Not again. Last time we did that I broke a finger," he informed me, for the 56th time.

"Come on." I ran and jumped up the onto the roof of the next building, turning around and catching the camera Leo threw at me, then he followed straight after.

I'd best explain; Leo and I had got out of college and gone into journalism, but seeing as we were really young, desperate etc. Mr. Chiron made us do the worst stuff:

Including climbing buildings.

Leo and I got to the hotel itself and looked at the straight jump through the window into the guy's room, level with the roof we were on.

Leo cracked his fingers. "Ready?"

I nodded.

"You know, I heard that if you fall from this height your bones won't break," Leo said.

I looked around. "Oh yeah?"

"They'll shatter."

I think I went green. "Thanks for that Leo. You want to go first?"

Leo shook his head. "Go on Grace."

"This will be anything but 'Graceful'," I muttered.

"You'll catch me?" Leo asked.

"Sure," I said, before turning towards the window.

I started running for it, thinking about the promotion as I did so.

I hit the edge and launched myself towards the window. I smashed into the glass, (not my intention) and flew through the room.

Luckily I hit something.

Unluckily that was a table.

I heard the guy cry out as Leo came through the window too, holding his precious camera above his head to avoid damage to it.

My head was throbbing, but I stood up and looked around, taking in the expensive décor and the scared guy we needed to interview.

Leo got up, shaking off glass, and walked up to me. He had a black eye, and I was scared about how I was looking.

"Well?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Yes?"

"'I'll catch you Leo'. When did you forget that?"

"Sorry, but I was kinda falling to my death."

"Death? You were safely in."

"Safely? I was rolling more than that guy in that Piper McLean movie when he was hit by her hambag."

"It's a handbag, and don't let Piper hear you get that wrong."

"She's not here is she?"

"No, but that's beside the point! You have to have standards Jason!"

"Like any of us is getting off with _Piper McLean!"_

"Don't-"

"Err, hello?" the guy in his chair spoke up. "Who are you?"

"Be quiet," Leo told him.

I jerked my thumb at him. "Rude isn't he?"

"Won't even let us talk," Leo agreed.

"People are just not raised right, nowadays are they?"

"Hey!" The guy protested. "You broke through my window!"

Leo looked at him. "Hello? It's our job! You're job isn't to be rude is it?"

I made Leo look at me. "See what I'm talking about?"

Leo nodded. "I know, he's horrible, and he leaves sugar all over the ground."

I looked down. The ground was covered in sugar, which I bent down to pick up.

I held it up. "I don't think this is sugar Leo."

Leo looked at the briefcase it had been spilled from, then back at me.

A short man, bearded, came through the door. "So, are we making this deal or what?" He stopped as he saw Leo and I, standing there.

"Shit…," he muttered.

I cleared my throat. "Leo… are you getting all this?"

He nodded, panning his camera around.

"**Who would have thought! Tristan McLean dealing drugs! Looks like we know how he got so rich after little Piper's first movie!" **

Mr. Chiron clapped us on the shoulder. "Very good boys. Sure, getting an interview with Piper McLean's dad would be good, but getting him selling drugs was _better!_ At least we now know why he had the hotel locked down! And we just thought he was camera shy!"

We were standing in our new, huge office, two desks in each corner, a huge window view.

I'd been made head of the celebrity department of our newspaper, _Demigod Files, _don't ask me how the name came about, and Leo was now my personal camera man, and head of the photography department. Sure, usually it would suck to share any office, but Leo and I had insisted. Being together would make this job fly by!

Mr. Chiron, Editor of the newspaper, had visited us personally, coming to give us a new assignment. He was in a wheelchair, by the way, but he could get around like lightning.

I smiled as he congratulated us, and looked out of the window to see a tall, dark haired man come out of an apartment block, a swimming bag over his shoulder and a depressed look, almost like he'd been dumped. I felt sorry for him, but he soon slipped my mind.

"Grace?"

I jerked around. "Sir?"

Mr. Chiron smiled. "Looking for new stories. I like it." He held an envelope. "Your new assignment. Enjoy." He gave us a sly look which told us something good was about to happen, and I grinned, Leo grinning with me.

Mr. Chiron was about to leave, but he looked back at me. "Grace?"

I looked up.

"Don't get too friendly with her, eh? Or, at least, don't let the press know!"

He laughed and we laughed too. We were the press, you know... forget it, it was a newspaper thing.

Leo hit my arm. "Look at that Jason. Promotions and all! We won!"

I nodded. "I wonder what the assignment is."

Leo grinned. "Must be a girl; tailing one of those hot singers."

"Or that old lunch lady." I grinned, pushing off the window.

Leo groaned. "Don't remind me."

I shook my head. "It'll be low class. Someone normal. Bet Chiron was just joking about her. She's probably sixty or so."

Leo shrugged. "If she is a singer, I want to introduce her to Uncle Leo."

"Trust me, no-one wants to know 'Uncle Leo'."

Leo waved a hand. "Her fames dying or building I bet. She'll do anything to get on TV, even flirting around with that tall handsome investigator."

I laughed. "You exaggerate. You're shorter than me. So that's that short crazy looking camera man."

Leo shrugged. "Either way, Leo gets laid!"

I laughed as I reached for the envelope. I opened it and out fell a photo into my hand.

I didn't believe my eyes. It was Piper McLean.

Between shock, I managed to croak: "Dying fame?"

I handed her to Leo. Leo took the picture but kept looking at me. "Yeah, she'll be a dying star. Just our luck."

He turned the photo over and blanched. Then he laughed.

"Very funny Jason, give me the real photo, not your screensaver picture."

"That is the real picture," I said, amazed.

Leo smiled and looked at me, holding up the brief, with Piper McLean's name in big letters over it.

Leo's eyes rolled and he fainted.

**We decided to be the picture in a frame and stare at it.**

It was a black and white tint, from one of her photo shoots, and she was looking perfect.

It was for one of her 'Goddess' perfumes, and who better to advertise it than a goddess herself?

She was looking at us in a sideways, teasing type of way. We just had her shoulders and her head, but she was naked below, guessing from her bare shoulders, and I agree with Leo when he wished we'd got the full picture.

Her face was angular, with lightly tanned skin, a cute chin, defined jaw, (but in a subtle way), with high cheekbones, full lips, (but not too big), long eyelashes which emphasised her eyes, big, but not in a crazy way, in that cute, innocent way, but they looking very naughty too, piercing into us, even from a picture. Her nose was smaller than I remembered, but it fitted her perfectly, any bigger would be weird, and eyebrows, raised in a 'coming for me way'.

Her long hair, chocolate brown in real life, looking silky and smooth, falling down her bare shoulders, some falling across her face, one strand crossing across her eye, cutting off the piercing power of them. Her hair was thick, curly enough so it didn't just fall down in a straight line, but not curly enough to anything more than to make her hair weave at parts and just make it look thick and… well you could imagine burying your face in it like a pillow.

You know, you really have to see her in person to fully understand.

Our phone went and Leo and I jumped for it. We wrestled with it, before I said that Piper was naked behind him and he lost concentration.

I yanked the phone out of his hand.

"Hello?"

"Mr Grace? Someone wants to see you."

It was cool being called 'Mr. Grace'. "Sure, send them in, please."

The door opened and a guy walked in.

Leo and I arranged out faces into serious expressions.

"Sirs, we have a problem."

Leo nodded. "What is it?"

The guy swallowed. "We have no story for page seven."

I frowned. "What do we do?"

"We make one."

"How?"

Then another guy ran through. "We had an idea!"

I assumed it was page seven. "What is it?"

"There is this guy walking outside. We already have the headline: 'Guy spontaneously combusts!"

"But he hasn't," I pointed out.

The guy smiled, before bringing out his lighter. "Not yet."

They ran out as Leo and I grasped what he'd just implied. See? We're scum, getting a story where and when we can.

The phone went again and Leo picked it up.

"Valdez. Uh huh. Yeah. No… serious- got it." He put the phone down, looking at me.

"Piper McLean is coming here. Like, in 15 minutes."

I sat up. "Okay, we have time to get things looking good."

Leo nodded, before looking at his computer. "Hey, Jason… look what I found."

I sidled up and looked at the screen, before blushing. "Where did you get that?"

Leo grinned. "I just typed in 'Piper McLean stripping'. YouTube brought it right up!"

"Play," I said.

And boy, did it play. It was like magic, even if it was in semi darkness and the film only had her strip to her underwear.

Leo groaned. "Hey, Jase."

"Yeah?"

"I just… ejected."

I looked at him. "My God… what's the time?"

Leo looked at the clock. "Fuck! 3 minutes until Piper's here!"

I stood up, looking at his trousers. "You need to clean up man!"

Leo got up. "You think I don't know that!" He struggled with his belt.

"Not in front of me!"

"Sorry!"

We looked at the office. It was a mess. We forgot Leo's leak and started cleaning as much as we could, throwing things everywhere.

We looked at the office, much better off than it had been before.

I looked at Leo, whose tie was a mess.

I tried to straighten it as we heard voices. One was Mr. Chiron, and a few more, and one was a female's voice. McLean!

I tried to fix Leo's tie, but my hand got stuck in it, and as he tried to pull away, I got yanked back in.

"Shit! You know how bad this looks!" Leo shouted.

I tried to get my other hand to help me get free, but it touched Leo's 'area' and got covered in sperm.

We looked at it like it was blood.

"ARGHH!"

We kept trying to get free, and then the office door opened.

In rolled Chiron, four guys in suits (bodyguards?) a female assistant, and _her._

"Hi," Leo said lamely.

We were locked together.

"Jesus," Chiron muttered.

We all looked at Piper McLean, who was trying not to laugh. Was that good?

I yanked my hand with savage force, pulling Leo with me and driving him into the desk, hitting his balls and sending him to the ground, whimpering. I used my sperm covered hand to hold him up.

I raised my other hand. "Hey. How are you?"

Chiron forced a smile. "These are the guys. Fun guys, they won't let you down. You'll love them."

Piper McLean nodded, before coming up to me. She was much shorter than I'd thought she was, 5'2, 5'3 at the extreme. And far more beautiful in person. Magnifying is the right word. I've described her already, but I got to see her body in person, not from some crappy YouTube video. Slim curves, nice straight legs (you'd have to see yourself), and her, you know, her breasts, straining against her clothes like- actually, that's enough. She was wearing skinny jeans, and a hoody (an urban thing for her fashion collection, I'd read). She looked 'normal' if normal is defined as a goddess in human form.

I wasn't tall, but I could see over her head to see one of the suited guys glaring at me like I'd just informed him he was stupid.

Then she spoke, displaying, white, even teeth.

"I'm good, thanks." Her voice was like cream, soft and drownable, with a little accent, which just made her seem cute and small town.

She looked at my hand, before saying. "Could I explain about what I want these guys to do?" She turned to her 'help'.

They started backing out, and Chiron gave me a 'don't cock it up' look.

Finally it was just us.

She took my hand, and looked at it. "Sperm? Have you boys been busy?"

I yanked it away. "No."

She walked past me, and Leo seemed to remember we had a framed photo of her on our desk.

He slammed it down. Piper McLean noticed.

"You know, I'm flattered that you have a picture of me on your desk." She dropped her voice. "But it also makes you look really desperate.

I thought that was a bit harsh. She walked over to the computer, and Leo hit it off the table.

Good one Leo. Hide the porn.

McLean smiled. "Really desperate. You guys don't have much else to do besides gawk at me?"

We both bristled at this, but we couldn't really deny it.

McLean clapped her hands. "Do you have a latte?"

I shook my head. She smiled at me. "_Could I have one?"_ She said, slowly, like I was some sort of stupid dog she carried around. "_Now?"_

Leo took the moment to run. He ran up to me and quickly whispered. "The bimbo bitch is all yours," before running out.

I wasn't quite sure I liked Piper McLean.

She sat in my chair. _My _chair.

"So, Chase."

"Jason." I corrected her.

She looked at me in a pitying way. "Yes, you and the little one."

"Leo," I said stiffly.

"Whatever. Anyway, this whole thing with my dad puts me in a bad light," _don't worry, you are quite capable of that yourself, _I thought bitterly, "so I have just the thing. I was thinking of doing it anyway, but now it's perfect. I'm going to get you to write a biography."

She looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

I shrugged. "Okay."

She put her palms flat on my desk. "I can fill in the childhood days, the rest blah, blah, all the stuff my desperate fans want to hear, but you need to stay with me and record my life, my everyday life, as it stands. I've also got some Oscar stuff coming, whatever, which I'll win, but you can capture it all to finish my biography. And I'm making a new film on _me_, so that's why Luke-"

"Leo."

"-can film at points and whatever. So, just record life with me, make sure it's good by the way, and the interviews I'm going to, the Oscars, blah, blah, then I look it over and we give it over to the people who'll pay."

"Your fans." I said, stiffly. I really wasn't liking this product of Hollywood.

She smiled at me, but it looked like a fat lady before she devoured me now, not remotely beautiful.

"You move in to my house tomorrow. Great, right?"

She got up, pulling up the photo of her and smiling at herself, probably the only thing she'll really love, before whisking past.

She opened the door, and walked out, and I got one last view of that great ass, but considering what it was attached to. It was tainted as far as I was concerned.

I sat in my chair, warm from McLean, and I hate myself when I say this, but it was a nice warm, nothing like the person, who was cold.

Leo came in with the Latte. "She's gone?" He said it, half relieved, half sad.

I nodded. "Yeah, and we're moving into tomorrow. Pack you jammies Leo, we're writing a biography for her and to do so, she's invited us to live with her.

Leo crossed his arms and sat down. "No thanks."

I stood up and took his shoulder. "No choice."

Leo groaned. "Damn… autobiography's take _months! _We'll be living with the devil's wife until we're both dead!"

I looked out of the window. "Crap. And Chiron said not to get too 'friendly'. Yeah, no problem there."

Leo threw the Latte at McLean's picture. "Fuck!"

**Please tell me what you think of that chapter! Please review. This story is starting to take off, but every help can, well, help. Please review and tell me what you think. You can see the stories coming out and starting to link hopefully. Please review, just below!**


	4. Hades and Persephone

**Wow, I left this thing for a while, and I got a load more reviews. Please, please review, because that's why I did this chapter, even if it is late, I'll admit. The next ones will be faster, but I have got two other stories to focus on. This is a bit sadder, but it will cheer up. I just need to get the depression done and we're good. It's not too bad, but it's not laugh central. Hope you like it anyway, and the next chapter will be Nico, Ella and Mr D all in one, so we can get back to Percy, Jason etc. Please review!**

**Hades and Persephone**

**I tapped my fingers against the paper.**

"Hades, just sign the damn form," Zeus sighed.

I looked up. "And why should I do that?"

Zeus, my brother, always the lawyer, leant forward, putting on his 'serious' face.

"Look, either you sign this, or you lose the kids."

I leant forward. "And why can't I have both?!"

Zeus spread his hands. "Persephone is divorcing you, simple as that. You're not going to get any more." He punched my arm lightly. "You know the woman always gets it all. Just deal with it, sign the form, and you can see the kids every weekend. Then you can begin your life as a bachelor."

I scowled. "What about Nico? He's starting his new school…" I moved forward in my chair. "He _needs _me."

Zeus raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What can you give him if you move away? What? You're going to cook? Will he see Reyna again? Or is your house too far away? Oh, wait, it is."

I leant back. "Why did Persephone have to just give up?"

Zeus clucked his tongue. "Why don't you ask her that?"

He picked up his paper, while I sat there, staring at the divorce papers, thoughts racing through my mind. I couldn't leave Nico, or Persephone. Bianca would be fine, she was at college, but… damn, I liked my marriage! I hadn't even known she wanted a divorce.

Zeus nodded. "I know."

I realised I'd just said that last bit out loud.

Zeus looked at the front page of the paper.

"Hey, at least now you're free you can go after Piper McLean. I'm sure she'll go for a middle aged, single father. I mean, I would."

I sucked my teeth. "No, I heard she's moving in with some journalist." Persephone had loved McLean's movies, so some trivia had rubbed off.

"No, journalists," Zeus corrected. "She's writing a biography, and they're helping her to get it right. She's still single… though with an ass like that, I won't be surprised when one of those journalists gets in there."

I shook my head. "I'm not sure on that."

"Damn, she's nice. She's really nice; so sweet, and funny," Zeus continued.

I stood up viciously. "Why don't you fucking date her then!"

Zeus whistled. "Cool it hot-rod…"

I breathed deeply, before turning my back and walking out of the room.

"Hey! You have to sign this!" Zeus called from the door.

**It was only matter of time before it caught up with me.**

Precisely, it was 5 minutes.

I was sitting on my sofa, wringing my hands over the divorce. As much as I tried to fight it, it was going to happen and that was that. There was no way to escape it.

The door-bell went and I reluctantly got up to answer it; Zeus was holding the doorframe, clutching a stich in his side.

He held up a phone in my face. "For you," he wheezed.

I took it, hearing my soon to be ex-wife on the end.

"Hades? Is that you?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes. What do you want?"

"Your brother told me you didn't sign the papers."

I shrugged, "I put it off for a while."

"Hades! I want to move on with my life! Just sign the papers!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll take you to court."

"Persephone," I muttered.

"Look, Hades, I don't want to hurt you… but… it's not working. Stop pretending. We both want different things, and we'll be happier after this… really, we will."

I nodded. "You will," I stated.

I hung up, passing the phone back to Zeus, who took it before dropping it on the floor.

"Come in…," I muttered.

Zeus gave a wheezy thanks before trudging in, and flopping on the sofa, taking the controller and turning on the television, and I a sat next to him.

Zeus adjusted his tie, before looking at me. He might be a great lawyer, but he was a shit runner.

"Look," Zeus began. "We all care about you," I snorted, "_even _Mrs I'll Divorce You, but you need to just accept it, and move on. Please…"

I crossed my arms. I wasn't going to give in. From the way I saw it, I still loved Persephone, and I wasn't going to give up on her.

I looked at the television, to see Piper McLean smiling, with two guys next to her.

One was short, with curly hair, and a mad smile. He looked like a Spaniard.

The other was closer to average, with a slim build, a little soft from living in an office, but nowhere near fat. He had blond hair, and he was quite attractive. I could already see the headlines; journalist gets caught with famous actress, soon kills himself etc.

"_So, you're writing an autobiography?" The interviewer asked._

_Mclean nodded. "That's correct."_

"_You've barely lived, you're only 23. How do you think you can write a biography at this age?"_

_McLean frowned. "Well, on the contrary, I think I've lived far more than anyone else has at my age. What can you claim to having done by 23?"_

_The guy nodded. "Fair enough."_

I looked at the two journalists, who were both looking shocked, as if they couldn't remember McLean making such an intelligent comment. The black haired one was scratching his head as if working on a difficult maths problem.

"_So that's where these two young men come in?"_

_McLean laughed happily, (which made Hades and Zeus feel a little better), clapping her hands on the legs of the two young men._

It was quite funny. If I hadn't known better, I would swear they were both hyperventilating from being touched by Piper McLean, but they also seemed to be hitting themselves for liking it. What was their problem?

"_Yeah, Jason and Leo," _the black haired one _definitely _rolled his eyes at this as if she always got his name wrong, _"are going to help me write it."_

"_You're not going to write it yourself?" the interviewer asked._

_McLean laughed again. "No, I'll give it a go, but these two will have to edit it. In fact, I have an announcement to make."_

"_Yes?"_

_She smiled that teasing smile around at the crowd. "Well… Jason and Leo will shortly be moving in with me to help film and write a biography on my life to this point. They'll only be staying until the Oscars, but that's ages away, so we should have some good times. Right boys?"_

_She looked at them on either side of them._

_Leo was smiling and shaking his head in an 'I don't think so' way, but Jason laughed and said:_

"_Of course. Right, Leo?"_

_Leo looked shocked. "But… but, I don't want to go."_

_McLean looked down as if she had expected this, but Jason hit Leo._

"_Scared Leo? Scared of Miss McLean?" He turned back to the camera. "Leo is a little intimidated by Miss McLean's beauty."_

_McLean blushed, waving a hand. "Jason, you flirt."_

_Leo frowned. "No, that's not it."_

_Jason looked at him darkly. "Yes, it is."_

"_But-"_

"_So," the interviewer interrupted. "Sounds like a big step. One many of our viewers would like to take."_

_McLean grinned. ""Well, if anyone wants to help me write other books, they can feel welcome."_

Leo was definitely mimicking the 'they can feel welcome', but I think McLean hit him… no, she can't have done that.

I turned away from the screen as she started talking about her new film.

Zeus rubbed his eyes. "Look, just sign the forms."

I crossed my arms. "I don't think so."

"**Hades, look, I don't want to do this."**

Persephone and I were sitting in a café, with coffees, and she was trying to get me to sign that form.

"I'm not going to cut you off from your kids; I'm just saying that this is better for the both of us!"

She brushed some of her dark hair out of eyes as she did this, so I couldn't take her seriously after that.

"I don't want to sign." I insisted.

She set her jaw. "You _have _to."

Zeus leaned in. "Law states you'd better."

I hadn't even known he'd been there. "When did you get here?"

Zeus frowned. "I walked in with you!"

I moved away from both of them. "No, no, no."

Persephone gritted her teeth. "Then I'll see you in court."

"Fine," I replied.

She swept up, taking her bag, and leaving me with my brother.

Zeus flicked a napkin, sighing. "You know Poseidon's son, Percy?"

"The swimming guy?" I replied absently.

Zeus nodded. "Yeah, well it appears it's not the best time for lovers nowadays. He's broken up with that Annabeth girl."

I nodded.

"I always knew she was too intelligent for him," Zeus remarked. "Percy's not dumb, but she needs someone on her level."

I nodded.

"At least he just accepted it. Had quite the row if I remember, come to think of it."

I nodded.

"Yeah, so that's that, and it looks like you won't be the only one-"

"I'm not going to court."

Zeus stopped, looking at me sadly. "Looks like you'll have to, or lose the kids forever."

I stared through the window at the taxis passing through the city. I blinked to clear my eyes.

**Shorter, but I hope you still liked it! Please, please review! Just write a 'sad, or a 'lol'. It'll take you two seconds and I swear I'll get chapters out faster too! Please just take the time to do it below!**


End file.
